Metroid College Days DX
by Charu
Summary: Samus Aran, a girl that just finished high school, is now forced to go to college due to reasons that make her want to blast something. When she gets to college, her roommate may or may not be the perfect "roomy" to have. Hilarity and mishaps occur.


**Wow… it's been a long time, hasn't it? Five years, has it not? Well to new readers and maybe old readers that still come by after all this time, I'm going to continue this series by redoing everything. I've learned a lot in the last five years when it has come to spelling and grammar. Hope you enjoy this new redone version of the crazy random humor of "Metroid College Days".**

**Note: This story is by no means portrayed in the regular Metroid Saga. It's entirely a fan made idea using the Metroid universe for creative purposes and is intended not to be taken seriously. Sorry for the inconvenience for drama readers alike, this story is entirely for humor purposes only. Humor here may contain "stupid humor", just a fair warning before I get attacked with something or another.**

**Disclaimer: Metroid is copyrighted to Nintendo. I do not own any concepts, characters, or things that may be in the universe already.**

**---  
**

**Metroid College Days**  
(The madness is about to begin)

**---**

The darkness of space, so cold, so lonely, only with the shining stars did it show hope that it was neither of those things. A space craft hovers in a distance. It's metallic surface reflecting the nearest star, showing its orange and red coating with a green front. The oval shaped craft silently crept its way around the nearest planet. Waiting for something to happen, anything at all that would cause some form of excitement in this dull lifeless void. Inside this vessel was all but a recently high school graduate. She was sound asleep, obviously bored of waiting for who knows how long. She seemed awfully cramped in the driver's seat as well.

Just then, a sudden alarm screamed out. It wasn't one of those terribly screechy ones, but one that startled the girl in her place and on instant started to scan her controls and the ship's visors. They were displaying odd looking symbols that no one in the universe would be able to understand, but apparently she knows exactly what it means as she pushed some buttons and pulled a lever. A map display of the current galaxy appeared before her, showing planet names, orbital trajectory, colony names, and other tidbits of interest. A red box zoomed in to one of the many colonies on the map and the display changed to only the region. Information popped up and images of the placed flashed before her eyes as she skimmed through the info. What she was really looking for was what the distress signal sent out.

Yes, she's a bounty hunter, one of the many in the known universe that just started this career. She has been training with certain individuals for this day to finally arrive. Her name was Samus Aran; she was born and raised on a colony in which she can't really remember the name. But it doesn't matter; it was taken over and destroyed by Space Pirates, a band of creatures that have done nothing but cause chaos and mishap in the everyday lives of citizens. It was just lucky she was saved by a dying race called the Chozo. They were bird-like creatures that have specifically trained her to fight and defend against the Space Pirates.

She found the message she was looking for. "Under attack by Space Pirates, calling any Federal Police Force in the area", the message read in hurried text. Samus smiled to herself and touched a device on her blue jumpsuit. Instantly the blonde beauty was disguised under a metallic orange and yellow armor, with her right hand changing to a weapon with an elongated wide barrel and the left covering itself with the orange plating. This suit was her pride and joy; she received this after training with the Chozo. This was going to be her first time using it in action.

Eager to go to her destination, filled with thoughts of victory. She was just about to enter the coordinates to the colony when the screened switched to a video feed of a man. This man at first glanced looked like bad news to Samus. Not in a physical way, but in a "oh-no-I've –seen-him-before-at-my-school-and-he-usually-goes-out-of-his-way-to-make-my-life-miserable" kind of way. With a huge sigh, she just sat tight in her armor and looked up to this man.

"Is there a problem, sir?" she asked rather nicely, despite her hatred growing by the microsecond.

"Ah… Samus… I know you would go out of your way to do this before everything was processed", he answered very vaguely. Of course this made Samus confused, she had no idea what he was rambling about now.

"Explain yourself."

"Ah, yes… well… you see," he started off. This was the man's usual way of presenting bad news, "there's a bit of a problem of what you're doing right now, Samus."

"Oh, and what might be the problem?"

"Your work of course, you're not certified to do what you're doing right now."

She knew it; whatever comes out of this man's lips is nothing but a slew of bad news for her. But this time she knew he couldn't go a darn thing about her line of work. Being a Bounty Hunter didn't mean she had to be certified in anything. There's not a single degree or certificate that has anything about being a Bounty Hunter.

"I'm a Bounty Hunter, Mr. Fett. I don't have to obey any laws, and certainly not the schools broken system."

"Tsk. Tsk. That's where you're wrong, Ms. Aran. Despite your now current status and your poor choice of a job as usual, you still need to go to some sort of college."

This boiled Samus's insides pretty well. She wanted to scream at him now, but she learned from the many years of going to school, this man does not phase too easily by rude outbursts.

"There was never a law saying you have to go to the next level. I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Oh, didn't you hear? After your scores and grades were processed, you passed, but you must take the next level to further prove your eligibility to work full time with something as," he paused and coughed once for emphases, "important as being a Bounty Hunter."

This was impossible, how did she miss this!? If what this jerk is saying is true, then… then… she's not free to do what she was meant to do yet!

"This is madness…" Samus stammered.

"My, have the mighty have fallen. Well, glad I got a hold of you before you did something rash. Ta-taa, Ms. Samus Aran!"

And with that, the video feed ended and the screen returned back to the distress signal. She stared in disbelief by it. "How the mighty have fallen" indeed, she was still trapped. Trapped in a far worse thing than the cold lonely space! She was trapped back in education! Frustrated beyond belief, she pounded on the controls in front of her which caused the screen to change to a bluish color with an error message.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, sending a ripple through the void and somehow having sound waves travel within the vacuum of space.

Just then, at the exact time, another one was in anger, pounding on boulders and rocks to calm his nerves.

"AAAAARRRRGHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE A SPACE PIRATE!?" The creature that oddly looked like a dragon, but not really, shouted out. "All my past records, my resume, it's all there! I'm clearly the right dragon for the job! I'M THE ONLY ONE!!!"

This dragon is a space dragon, despite the cliché name, he is as he appears, a draconic figured creature with a very stick-like appearance and a huge head. Look directly into his eyes and you're sure to see that he does, indeed, have no pupils. This space dragon's name is Ridley, a name which was given to him from his long lost father who had an affair with a female that decided to have an abortion, because that's just how things go. What's Ridley's mission, why to cause pain to everyone and anyone of course. He was a loner and knows his things about being a loner. Simply put, don't mess with him, he's one badass.

"Sorry, sir, but you just don't fit this requirement that's very important. You seem to never have gone to any kind of school, ever," a Space Pirate replied back, trying his best to sort papers with his crab-like claws.

"What is this crazy thing you call school!?" He really wanted to reach out and strangle the Space Pirate recruiter.

"Sir, it's where you go and learn things. You know, like maybe how to be this or that," clearly he has not had enough school if he doesn't know what anyone would learn.

"Well then… mark my words, I'll be back," he started, giving him an icy cold stare, "and when I come back, I'll bring proof that I went to this thing called 'school'."

With that, he turned around, his wings outstretched, ready for takeoff. But before he could takeoff, a roadway appeared with Space Pirates. Clutching on to blue glowing guidelines, showing him the way, they cheered him on hoping for another successful run.

"Flight A-180, you're clear," one of them called out through a megaphone.

Ridley backed up a bit, wings still outstretched, and then began to run the length. The Space Pirates continued to cheer him on all the way. Some of them in tears at the beauty of the Space Dragon flying away.

"You can do it, yeah!" "Go-go-go!" "Fly dragon fly!"

Ridley was about to reach the end, he flapped his giant wingspan and took off without trouble. He was doing it; he was going to a school!

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" one Space Pirate said to another that were guiding the way.

"They sure do, Bob. They sure do…"

Ridley took off in the dark air, ready to go and find this "school" he had to go to. He really didn't want to, but if this is the only obstacle he has left, he was prepared for it. He was just thinking how kickass it would be to part of the Space Pirates. Going around, causing havoc, stealing and eating a lot of food. In the middle of his wonderful thoughts though, he didn't see a random black ball shaped thing that seemed to be slowly moving to his general direction. Little did he know he was going to fly right in to it and-

BAM!!!

Whatever it was exploded in the sky and came crashing down with the space dragon. With a loud cracking noise, he hit the ground, twitching and groaning at his nice, crispy self.

"So… much… pain… gah… can't… move… eyesight… fading"

The Space Pirates kind of looked at each other. Not knowing what to do, they just shrugged it off and walked away.

"So, how 'bout them humans?"


End file.
